Counting Stars- RWBY OCs x Hogwarts AU
by zombiehabit
Summary: Star Delacroix is eleven years old when she receives her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Viewing it as nothing more than a school that her family has attended for generations, she is surprised to learn that her time at Hogwarts will be much more exciting than expected.


A small blonde lay in a patch of bright grass, drinking up the sunlight. Despite doing this quite often, her skin still stayed pale and delicate. Round, green eyes were half lidded as she stared up at the sky, wishing she were able to see her namesake in the day time as well. She was only eleven, and today was a special, special day.

"Star! _Venir en_!" A voice called her from inside the house, sounding slightly stressed.

The child groaned, rolling over. " _Dois-je_?" She mumbled to herself. Slowly pushing herself to her feet, she fiddled with the hem of her yellow sundress, attempting to make herself look presentable for her family. The walk from her spot in the backyard to the sliding glass door was short, yet when she entered the house it felt as if she'd taken too long to get there.

"Star, _l'amour_ , you shouldn't be outside on a day like today. We need to be getting ready." A tall man said, patting her shoulder gently. "We're leaving for Diagon Alley in a few minutes."

"Yes daddy," Star mumbled, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I'm ready to leave, if Rhia and Caspar are."

A noise of disapproval came from a woman sitting at the kitchen table, going through different papers, which Star assumed were acceptance letters. "Dearest, you need to change your outfit before we can go anywhere. A sundress won't be appropriate in the Alley."

A small frown appeared on Star's face as she looked at her mother. "Yes mama," She mumbled, heading to the upstairs. "I'll change."

Once upstairs, the small girl mumbled a curse to herself. While she loved her parents dearly, their constant need to make sure their children looked like perfect little dolls irritated her. Opening the large wooden door to her bedroom, Star went right to her long mirror, and frowned. She understood now why her mother had wanted her to change.

Her long blonde hair was incredibly messy, sticking out in directions she didn't know existed. There was a smudge of dirt on her left cheek, and her small upturned nose was red from sniffling. Her dress- oh goodness, that once perfect yellow dress- was stained from laying in the grass, and quite wrinkled.

"You look like an orphan," A voice sneered from her door. Turning quickly, Star saw her older sister, Rhia, standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Rhia, as usual, had her dark hair looking perfect, wearing an immaculate black dress. "Honestly, I can't believe we're related."

With furrowed eyebrows, Star walked over to the door and quickly shut it. " _Ta guele_ ," She muttered to herself, snorting when she heard Rhia respond with an "I heard that!" While Rhia was only a year older, but she tended to act as if she were already an adult.

Humming a lullaby to herself, Star walked over to her closet, staring blankly at her clothes. A majority of the garments were black or green, with the occasional yellow or lavender. She chose a simple black dress, almost identical to the one Rhia was wearing, though it had a white collar on the neck. Sliding out of her sundress, she slipped on the one she'd chosen, along with knee-high socks and a pair of black flats.

Moving back to her mirror, she picked up a brush and pulled her blonde locks into low pigtails. She rubbed the dirt off of her face. She wanted to wear some kind of makeup, but she knew she was too young for it; eleven-year-olds shouldn't be wearing eyeliner or lipstick. People might get the wrong idea about her. A yawn escaping her lips, she walked back to her door, opening it slowly and making sure Rhia wasn't still there, ready to scold her.

Instead of Rhia, it was her younger brother, Caspar. "Starry!" He exclaimed, jumping to hug her when she had fully opened the door. "I'm not going with you to Diagon Alley, but I wanted you to know I hope you have fun." His pale blue eyes glimmered when he looked up at her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She couldn't help but smile at him, ruffling his already messy hair affectionately. After thanking him and promising to buy him some candy from a shop, Star hopped down the stairs back to the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go, mama!"


End file.
